Los Nueve Guardianes
by Elden Centari
Summary: Los Guardianes murieron y escondieron a sus hijos en varios planetas, ahora la Alianza Guardiana debe encontrarlos para poder detener la guerra contra el Dios Wer, pero ellos no conocen ni su habilidad...Espero les guste.. todos los derechos reservados XD
1. Prólogo

El resto de la historia es diferente que el prólogo, por si no les llega a gustar, y dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no y si debo continuar.

_**Prólogo**_

Guardianes.

Hace millones de años existieron miles de razas en todo el universo, todas eran primitivas al inicio pero con el tiempo progresaron, unas mas rápido que otras.

En este periodo la extinción de varias razas es inevitable y el comienzo de otras inesperado.

Tiempo después el número de razas que había sobrevivido por millones de años desde el inicio de la vida era casi nulo.

Las pocas que quedaban tenían algunas características similares y otras diferentes. Todas habían sobrevivido gracias a estudios científicos cada vez más complejos, unos tan complicados que podrían considerarse como magia, pero cada raza hacía cosas que las otras razas no.

Por la razón de que el universo es infinito se cree que estas razas jamás llegaron a conocerse una a la otra debido a que la tecnología para viajes espaciales de esa magnitud todavía estaba fuera de su alcance.

Gracias a estas razas el número de especies en el universo aumentaba, algunas eran creadas por las anteriores, otras eran creadas por personas que tenían otro punto de vista diferente al que tenía su raza y otras por razones desconocidos.

En nuestra galaxia llamada por los humanos Terranos "Vía Láctea", existió una de estas razas que vivió desde "El Inicio". Esta se llamaba la raza "Gualdes" o en nuestra lengua "guardianes". Se caracterizaban por grandes creaciones, uno de estos fue un dispositivo de forma piramidal llamado "Portal Piramidal" el cual era para transportar personas a otros planetas que tuvieran Portales Piramidales usando coordenadas para localizar el planeta, también existe una creencia de que ellos inventaron la forma de viajar por el espacio dentro de una galaxia, cabe mencionar que sus avances no fueron suficientes para poder viajar a otro lugar que no fuera su galaxia.

Pero lo que los hacia mucho más importantes era que lograron el control de todos los elementos de todo planeta, escogiendo los más importantes para ellos: el agua, la tierra, el fuego, el aire, el trueno, las plantas, el metal y la arena.

También gracias a ellos en esta galaxia se fueron formando y conociendo otras razas.

Conocieron el planeta Cornet donde habitaba otra raza primitiva a comparación de ellos, Los Gualdes se aliaron a ellos y compartieron algunos de sus descubrimientos.

Otra raza fue la Werniana que al final decidió ser enemiga de todas junto con varias más que se tornaron en contra de Cornet y Los Gualdes.

También existieron los Zedonians que fueron los únicos que pudieron descubrir que los Gualdes jamás confiaron el secreto para controlar los elementos a los Cornetianos.

Los Zedonians se convirtieron en discípulos de los Gualdes para lograr controlar los elementos al igual que ellos.

Tiempo después los Gualdes se extinguieron por razones aun no contadas, dejando a los Zedonians como la única raza que sabía casi todo sobre ellos convirtiéndolos en la raza más poderosa hasta nuestros tiempos. La única debilidad es que no tenía muchos seguidores ya que varios murieron con los Gualdes.

Cornetianos y Zedonianos prometieron ayudarse mutuamente sin traicionarse pasara lo que pasara.

Todas las razas actuales han logrado progresar mucho más rápido que las anteriores provocando que las batallas al igual que su tecnología se volvieran más grandes y destructivas que tuvieron que ser destruidas y prohibidas.

Miles de años antes del presente y después de la historia recientemente contada, los Zedonians, casi fueron vencidos por los Wernianos incluso con la ayuda de Cornet. Con esto, Doce Zedonians fueron enviados en secreto en un intento de encontrar a algún Gualde y así con su gran poder, conseguir la victoria.

Muchas personas que llegaban a conocer a estos Zedonians los llamaban "los Elegidos".

Tres años pasaron y los doce "Elegidos" jamás regresaron.

Los Elegidos durante ese tiempo lograron encontrar un templo de "los Gualdes" en un planeta que aún se desconoce su ubicación. Los elegidos pensaron que habría Gualdes en el templo, pero encontraron algo más valioso aún. En el templo a cada uno se le concedió la habilidad de los Gualdes de controlar los elementos más importantes para ellos:

El Líder Elti-Nel-Tarash Naithim obtuvo el poder del Agua.

Filtar-Baratel Telva, El Fuego.

Balaker-Loth-su Deran, la Tierra o Roca.

Eras-Lian-Kialt Delta, El Aire.

Velay-Utana-Aras Alethen, La Hierba o control sobre las plantas.

Tre-Nial-Ulto Solam y Tian-Heya-Jular Berr, El Trueno.

Beloros-Teren-Pyref Telker, El Metal.

Y Yuo-La-Bera Narim, la Arena o control de minerales.

Ahora ellos eran los últimos de la raza guardiana mientras que los últimos tres Zedonians Filar-Nion Ten; Satera-Efala Lisanen y Ahla-Sarel Inaon obtuvieron el poder de la telequinesia, y se llamaron a si mismos "los Protectores", ya que según ellos poseían una habilidad muy importante, la cual nunca fue revelada, ni siquiera a sus sucesores.

"Los Nueve guardianes" y "Los Tres protectores" usaron sus poderes para liberar a Cornet de la amenaza de los Wernianos, actualmente enemigos mortales de los Zedonians y los Cornetianos. Su inmenso poder logró la victoria en la guerra que oscureció la galaxia en ese tiempo.

Eran tratados como dioses ya que se pensaba que eran los últimos Gualdes. Pero entre más poder se posee, más destrucción se genera. Así que decidieron devolver gran parte de su poder en el templo quedándose aún con sus poderes pero en menor proporción.

Generación tras generación, ""Los nueve Guardianes" aprendían a controlar su respectivo elemento mediante las enseñanzas de sus padres. A partir de la segunda generación todos supieron que el hijo de cualquier guardián heredaría los poderes de su padre, y que los "Protectores" su sucesor seria un ser de gran confianza, para el guardián del agua o en algunos casos de los demás guardianes.

Durante los antiguos tiempo, miles de batallas azotaron la galaxia y gran parte de ellas fueron ganadas gracias a los "nuevos" guardianes.

Hace 53 años otra guerra azotó la galaxia que ha continuado hasta nuestro tiempo justo enfrente de nuestros ojos…

**Continuará…**

Sólo repito que el resto de la historia no es como esto, es diferente. Espero que la historia les guste y si pueden comenten, ya sea pork esta muy mala o buena, lo que sea me ayudan para saber como escribir (o si mejor me retiro de la escritura XD).


	2. 1era Parte

Los Nueve Guardianes

Alaster

El Regreso de los Doce

**Guardianes**

Jesus——Solter Naithim Nolar——Agua

Enrique——Belton Telva Aldenra——Fuego

Javier——Dailnum Delta Lemoria——Aire

Airal——Yala Ulita Narim——Arena

Gabriel——Bertonem Ñogel Deran——Tierra

Trans Telker Sharagan——Metal

Kelina Solam Namvern——Trueno

Eomi Nom Berr———Trueno  
Nematria Alethen Sitnar——Hierba

**Protectores**

Greta——Veiila Alora Adenam

Rithan Ikalen Tineri

Nilaf——Daina Novak Jerek

**Enemigos**

Eilda Siecktar Ulza

Baresk Gintel Inuat

**Aliados**

Efeden Solam Beinsa

Eskalar Aslken Trewsan

Kaiden Elentar Eltinari

Keler Lasteri Sparden

Unitar Peudest Oukal

Dadas las leyendas de que oscuras sombras moraban la galaxia los planetas con los ejércitos más grandes incluyendo al planeta Cornet, líder de una alianza llamada "la Alianza Guardiana" fundada por los Nueve Guardianes que ha durado miles de años, buscaban a sus enemigos los Wernianos, hasta en los rincones más pequeños de la galaxia.

El actual líder de los Wernianos llamado El Dios Wer o Werniano actualmente se encuentra en Guastel.

Cerca del planeta Guastel un numeroso ejército de Cornet se acerca a la órbita del planeta en un intento de destruir al Dios Wer, sin saber que les esperaba en ese lugar.

Dentro de la nave general Werniana.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó una voz en las sombras.

—Estamos ganando los combates, Dios Wer, después de la muerte de los nueve guardianes todo ha sido a nuestro favor—dijo otra voz.

—Es una pena que hayan muerto, eran grandes guerreros, pudieron ser aliados pero escogieron su perdición, ¿Estás seguro de que todos murieron?

—Si mi señor, y de acuerdo a varios rumores, ni siquiera sus hijos pudieron nacer, si este hecho es verdad, entonces el ciclo de los guardianes se ha roto.

—Finalmente, los guardianes han sido derrotados, la victoria ahora es indudable.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Mientras tanto en las naves cornetianas.

El líder de la operación miraba de lejos a Guastel desde la sala de control. Un dispositivo que se encontraba en su oído comenzó a emitir una pequeña luz verde y un sonido. Presionó uno de los tres botones que se encontraban en este. El dispositivo creó una imagen holográfica que sólo se encontraba enfrente de sus ojos; a un milímetro de distancia.

—Extender imagen—ordenó.

La imagen se hizo más grande y se alejo hasta formar un rectángulo holográfico, enfrente de este estaba una escritura que decía "mensaje entrante desde Cornet—Alquin".

El líder tocó la imagen donde se encontraba la escritura y cambio a una imagen donde se podía ver una persona.

—Alquin—habló el líder— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Comandante Kadem—dijo el hombre llamado Alquin—la información fue confirmada: el Dios Wer se encuentra en la órbita de Guastel.

—Computadora—ordenó de nuevo Kadem—Muéstrame un plano de la órbita de Guastel.

La imagen donde se encontraba Alquin se hizo más pequeña y se formó otra imagen con un mapa donde mostraba la ubicación de las naves Cornetianas y con un punto rojo justo a lado del círculo color morado que simulaba Guastel. Kadem suspiró.

—Estamos listos entonces.

—Buena suerte—la imagen desapareció.

—Prepárense para atacar.

0 0 0 0 0 0

En la nave Werniana.

— ¡Mi señor!—un soldado entró corriendo— Estamos bajo ataque, cazas espaciales están atacando nuestro escudo, tres cruceros están enfrente de nosotros y tropas de tierra están entrando por el Portal Piramidal del planeta. ¿Ordeno la retirada?

—No, yo me encargaré de esto—la sombra comenzó a moverse.

Al salir de la zona sombría, se logró ver como una extraña silueta envuelta en flamas azules se movía, en ese momento salió de la sala donde se podía ver las naves cornetianas. El ser llegó a una ventana y comenzó a lanzar descargas azules proveniente de su cuerpo, que destruyeron a todas las naves Cornetianas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Mueva las naves a Cygan—ordenó el Dios Wer.

— ¿Y las tropas de tierra, señor?

—No me interesan.

El Dios Wer volvió a la sala oscura y la puerta se cerró detrás de él, miró fijamente a un lugar como si hubiera algo allí.

—Pequeño entrometido, te enseñaré a no molestar—en ese momento el Dios Wer volvió a sacar descargas pero directamente al lugar que estaba mirando, al mismo tiempo en un lugar muy lejano, un joven de 15 años despertaba rápidamente moviendo su cuerpo como si tuviera aquellas descargas sobre él. El joven miró a su alrededor temiendo que estuviera en aquella sala oscura con el Dios Wer, pero en vez de eso estaba en el típico cuarto de alguien de su edad. Miró su reloj y vio la hora, 5:26 AM, eran cuatro minutos antes de que la alarma del reloj sonara, se levantó y se cambió de ropa, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera gris de manga larga, una chamarra negra y una bufanda también de color gris. Al mirarse al espejo vio todo su pelo despeinado, él lo acomodó con sus manos en una forma que a él le gustara, y finalmente se puso una crema blanca para que se endureciera.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa y tomó su desayuno, al estar listo fue a su escuela. Aquella estaba formada por varios edificios de 2 pisos en forma de hexágonos, de color naranja los cuales eran salones para primaria y algunos para secundaria, seguidos de un edificio 50veces más grande que los de forma hexagonal, estos eran para preparatoria en adelante y también para algunas otras clases de los alumnos de secundaria. Entró en su escuela y fue a su primera clase que era en el gran edificio, entró por la puerta principal y vio como los alumnos de varias edades y también los maestros caminaban para llegar a algún destino en particular, miró hacia arriba y vio tres pisos arriba de él con salones, y una gran cafetería, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un elevador en el cual él subió, el ascensor estaba vacío. Este subió y al pasar los tres pisos que él había mirado, pudo ver el resto del edificio el cual parecía una escalera de caracol gigante, o un edificio torcido con una torre delgada al lado para que subiera el ascensor, los cuales eran inaccesibles por un elevador debido a su forma, eran puros salones.

El joven se sentó justo a lado de la ventana para esperar llegar hasta el piso que pidió en la consola del ascensor el cual era fácil de llegar ya que el elevador no hacia paradas hasta que acabara la parte de los salones. Al llegar a su piso, caminó por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una escalera eléctrica que bajaba a la zona de salones, el joven la tomó y miró a las demás escaleras que subían y bajaban, en estas había varios estudiantes que al igual que él iban a su salón, unos bajaban con calma, mientras que otros se apresuraban para no llegar tarde, o para copiar la tarea del compañero de junto, también había maestros bajando y subiendo. Él bajó de las escaleras y siguió su camino mientras pasaba por varios salones, unos de preparatoria y de otros grados, bajo por unas escaleras que conducían a los pisos inferiores, al haber bajado dos pisos salió de las escaleras y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un salón donde había más personas de su edad, ahí dejo su mochila en un pupitre y salió del salón en dirección a una ventana que daba una vista de la parte trasera de la escuela, el joven miró, esperando que su clase empezara. Una chica de una altura un poco menor a la suya, con cabello largo, negro y piel de un tono café se acercó a él.

—Hola Jesús—le dijo la chica.

—Hola Airal—dijo sin alejar sus ojos de la ventana.

— ¿Volviste a tener una pesadilla?— intentó adivinar Airal.

Jesús asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sentí mucho más real esta vez.

—Quisiera poder ayudarte.

—Pues…— Jesús paró cuando vio a una chica corriendo y gritando de terror— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La chica que pasó…

—Nadie pasó.  
Jesús volvió a voltear y esta vez vio a mas personas corriendo, según él pensaba él era el único que podía verlo, lo cual le provocaba mas temor, justo en ese momento otro joven de cabello rubio y lacio, casi de su altura se le acercó y provocó que Jesús dejara de ver a las personas, eso lo había reconfortado.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?—dijo el otro joven.

—Creo que estoy enloqueciendo—dijo Jesús dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos, en ese momento pudo ver a un maestro que se acercaba lentamente, era el suyo.

—Eh…lo siento Javier—dijo Jesús al otro joven—te digo más tarde.

Javier fue a otro salón por la diferencia de grados y ellos estaban separados, solo Airal iba con Jesús.

Los dos entraron en el salón y la clase inició. Jesús prefirió no prestar atención a la clase e intentó dormir un poco, ya que sus pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir cómodamente durante semanas, pero su descanso duró poco.

Jesús pudo ver un edificio de un tamaño gigantesco, cada vez se acercaba más a él hasta llegar al final de este, ahí pudo ver una gran ventana y de alguna forma extraña él la traspasó y pudo ver varias personas caminando, pero siguió a dos en particular, una la reconoció con gran facilidad, era Alquin el hombre que había visto en sus sueños.

Alquin era una persona alta, aparentemente de unos 30 años de edad, con cabello negro hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran verdes y traía puesta una capa dorada, mientras que la otra persona lucía de 15 años con el cabello igual de largo que Alquin, con un traje de un color verde mar, con ojos azules y con un tatuaje muy pequeño en su frente Jesús no sabía quien era él, pero involuntariamente los siguió.

Pasaron por varios pasillos hasta que entraron en una sala con varias personas sentadas.

—Disculpad la tardanza—dijo Alquin.

—Alquin—habló otra persona—sabes lo importante que es este tema.

—Lo sé, lo siento pero era necesario mi retraso y el de Kilen—Alquin se sentó al igual que el otro joven de nombre Kilen.

—Ahora el tema principal—continuó un hombre calvo, con una capa y vestimenta negra el cual estaba sentado en una silla diferente a las demás que daba la impresión de ser el hombre de mayor autoridad en la sala—todos ustedes son las personas de mayor confianza para mí y por lo tanto ustedes son los únicos que saben sobre el proyecto Guardián, como saben se han hecho rumores sobre este proyecto, pero gracias a ustedes científicos, Zedonians, familiares guardianes, exploradores y espías, han hecho que este proyecto haya tenido resultados y, aunque hemos tenido perdidas, todas y cada una de sus investigaciones nos ayudaron mas de lo que pensábamos, ahora hemos descubierto la ubicación de varios guardianes…¿si, Solana?—

Una chica con aspecto joven de 18 años con pelo largo rubio, con un vestido rosa con varios adornos se levantó de su asiento.

—Disculpa Kalam, pero ninguno de nosotros, a excepción de los encargados en esa parte del Proyecto, saben sobre eso, creo que hablo por los demás cuando digo que quisiéramos saber exactamente como los localizaron.

—Creo que esa parte me concierne a mi—interrumpió Alquin— observad— el piso se abrió y de este se levantó una mesa, todos los asientos se acercaron a esta mientras que del centro apareció una imagen holográfica de toda una galaxia. —como todos saben yo estuve a cargo de la operación de buscar casos relacionados con los guardianes.

— ¿A que te refieres?—dijo otro hombre con una capa gris.

—Leímos reportes de personas que creen haber encontrado a los guardianes o algún nuevo enemigo.

— ¿Eso no es parte de los equipos especiales de la Alianza Guardiana?—preguntó de nuevo el hombre de capa gris.

—Lo es—contestó Alquin—pero para mantener el secreto de esta operación entramos en la red de sus archivos y tomamos lo que necesitábamos.

— ¿Serías amable de enseñarnos tus resultados Alquin?—pregunto Kalam.

Alquin asintió con la cabeza.

—Si miran el mapa observaran que hay puntos rojos y azules, los rojos son donde encontramos casos que podrían ayudarnos—el mapa se acercó a un punto rojo—Efeden Solam, uno de los mas jóvenes y mejores guerreros de la galaxia informó a Cornet sobre su prima Kelina Solam, presentaba una cantidad de habilidades guardianas al igual que Eomi Nom, quienes al parecer son las nuevas guardianas del trueno, otro caso es el de Trans Telker de Nelthian quien existe posibilidad de que sea el guardián del metal, Nematria Alethen posible guardiana de la hierba o plantas y por último Rithan Ikalen, quien posiblemente sea una de los tres protectores.

La joven ahora tenía una cara de satisfacción.

—Aunque hemos recibido…—Alquin miró fijamente al lugar desde el que Jesús estaba mirando todo, todos voltearon a ver ese punto, todos se veían estupefactos.

—No lo creo…—dijo Alquin.

—Solter.

Jesús pensó en hablar pero cuando iba a abrir la boca, se encontraba de nuevo en su salón una chica estaba frente de él mirándolo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Jesús saltó al verla enfrente de él.

—Lo siento, me asustaste.

—No te preocupes.

Jesús tomó su mochila y salió del salón sin antes darle las gracias a la chica por haberlo despertado, volvió a los pisos superiores y fue una cafetería donde había varias mesas, se sentó en una lejos de las mesas ocupadas, ahí vio a dos jóvenes corriendo en dirección al ascensor quienes lo saludaron mientras seguían corriendo, regresó el saludo desde lejos y puso su cabeza en la mesa. Intentó no dormirse ya que siempre que lo hacía veía algo, entonces se mantuvo despierto. Pero escucho una voz que le dijo "agua" Jesús la ignoró y fue por algo de comida, al llegar pidió una botella de agua, al recibirla la abrió y volvió a su mesa, pero extrañamente se le cayo la botella y pudo ver como el agua se le había caído, volteó un momento y notó que nadie lo había visto, entonces se inclinó a tomar la botella, pero al verla se percató de que la botella seguía llena, volteó de nuevo y vio que no había charco ni rastro del agua, Jesús lo ignoró y siguió su camino a la mesa. Sin darse cuenta dio el toque de entrada; lo ignoró pensando que su salón quedaba cerca, hasta recordar que tenía clase en el laboratorio el cual estaba varios pisos arriba del suyo y muy alejado de los ascensores, entonces salió disparado hasta el ascensor.

0 0 0 0 0 0

En los campos de la escuela había varios jóvenes jugando diferentes deportes, unos jugaban básquetbol, ahí se encontraba Javier jugando con otros amigos suyos, uno llamado Unitar quien tenía gran altura y pelo corto, y otro llamado Eskalar con una altura menor a la de Javier y con pelo negro, y varios mas. Javier quien era el que mejor jugaba, salió después de unos minutos, del campo y tomo un poco de agua. Unitar fue detrás de él. Javier pudo escuchar una voz, le dijo "Aire".

Javier volteó y vio a Unitar.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

Javier pensó que había alucinado y volvió a jugar. Después de un tiempo Javier tenía la pelota y la lanzó desde la otra mitad de la cancha, entonces pudo ver como la pelota iba a caer, Javier hizo un movimiento con su mano demostrando que había fallado al lanzar, pero esta se elevó de nuevo y cayó justo en la canasta. Todos solamente vieron la pelota caer en la canasta pero Javier quien había visto todo se había quedado estupefacto. Dio el toque de entrada y Javier corrió hasta el laboratorio el cual se encontraba en el último piso.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Airal caminaba por los pasillos con una amiga llamada Nilaf de una altura igual a la suya y con el pelo igual al de ella, dos amigos suyos pasaron a lado de las dos corriendo, los cuatro se saludaron y los jóvenes siguieron su camino hacia el ascensor. Las dos sabían que iban al laboratorio pues les tocaba clase allí a los cuatro.

— ¿No tomaron el ascensor equivocado?—preguntó Nilaf.

—Si—Airal rió— van a llegar tarde.

Mientras caminaban vieron a Jesús quien se había levantado de una mesa y fue a comprar una botella de agua sin haberlas visto, las dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una ventana, allí vieron como jugaban Javier y sus amigos y como intentaba tirar desde la mitad de la cancha, entonces voltearon y escucharon una voz, Airal solo escuchó un suspiro mientras que Nilaf escuchó "arena", las dos ignoraron lo que habían escuchado, y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al laboratorio donde había dos compañeros suyos, las dos se sentaron y vieron una botella con arena de colores, Nilaf la abrió y unos jóvenes detrás de ella la empujaron y tiró la botella, las dos intentaron atraparla pero ninguna tuvo éxito, pero Airal miró como la botella se detuvo en el aire por un segundo y después siguió cayendo, mientras que Nilaf miró la arena, toda se había esparcido por el piso, como si la botella hubiese explotado. Nilaf cerró su mano al percatarse que la tenía extendida y se levantó a recoger toda la arena al igual que Airal. En ese momento dio el toque de entrada, varios compañeros suyos comenzaron a entrar.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Dos jóvenes pasaron justo a lado de Airal y Nilaf.

—Hola—dijeron los dos.

—Hola Enrique—habló Airal.

—Hola gaby—dijo en sentido de broma Nilaf.

—Gabriel.

—No te creas—continuó Nilaf.

Enrique, un joven con una altura mayor que la de Airal con el pelo lacio, negro y largo y Gabriel con una altura mayor a la de Enrique y también con pelo lacio y negro, siguieron su camino debido a una prisa en llegar al laboratorio que se encontraba en el ultimo piso, pasaron justo a lado de la cafetería donde vieron a Jesús sentado, solo lo saludaron de lejos y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al ascensor. Llegaron justo antes de que se cerrara.

—Lo logramos—comentó Enrique.

—Acabemos la tarea al llegar al laboratorio.

Enrique y Gabriel miraron a la ventana, pasaron tres segundos hasta que se percataran de que en vez de ir hacia arriba iban hacia abajo.

—Oh oh—dijeron los dos.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo los dos fueron los primeros en salir del ascensor y entraron en el correcto, al llegar al último piso los dos corrieron hasta llegar a una zona llena de laboratorios. Enrique y Gabriel buscaron el suyo y entraron en uno, miraron y no había nadie. Al entrar escucharon una voz, a Gabriel le dijo "Tierra" y a Enrique "Fuego", los dos se preguntaron que era lo que habían escuchado, pero recordaron que tenían que hacer la tarea antes de que acabara el receso, en ese momento dio el toque de entrada, entonces se apresuraron en hacerla pero comenzaron a entrar varios estudiantes, Gabriel miró y se percató que no eran de su grupo, entonces eso les daba una sola opción, se habían equivocado de salón.

Los dos salieron del salón y buscaron por todos los salones, Enrique señaló uno el cual la maestra estaba entrando, los dos corrieron y llegaron justo cuando la maestra cerró la puerta, chocaron contra ella, la maestra los miro extrañamente pero dejándolos entrar, allí vieron a Nilaf y Airal quienes tenían una botella vacía en las manos, se sentaron y encendieron su mechero y la clase inició.

—Apenas—habló en voz baja Enrique.

—Que suerte.

La maestra pasó por todos los lugares y los jóvenes le entregaban unas hojas, después se les acercó.

—Enrique, Gabriel, su tarea.

Enrique abrió su mochila y buscó la tarea, pasaron unos segundos y recordó que al salir con prisa del salón contrario olvidó la tarea en el pupitre de aquel salón.

— ¿Eh?

—Su tarea.

—Traes la tarea ¿Verdad?

—Eh sucedió algo muy gracioso miss.

La maestra siguió su camino y les dijo "falta".

— ¡La tenía!—juraba Enrique.

—Todos enciendan sus mecheros y abran su libro en la práctica diez…

En ese momento Javier tocó la puerta, detrás de él estaba Jesús, Unitar y Eskalar, la maestra hizo una seña para que abrieran la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde?

—…Yo me quedé dormido—respondió Jesús.

—Nosotros nos equivocamos de…. ascensor—respondió Javier, Gabriel y Enrique se miraron.

—Pasan pero con falta.

Los cuatro entraron y se sentaron en diferentes lugares.

Todos tenían sus mecheros encendidos y su material a lado. Enrique miro el fuego como se movía mientras que Gabriel sacaba una libreta para anotar. Enrique dio un golpe en la mesa y el mechero aumento su flama tres veces mas, todos saltaron de sus asientos y la maestra apagó el mechero, pero la flama seguía, la maestra sacó un extintor e intentó apagar la flama, pero esta seguía en pie, Enrique la miraba fijamente, hasta que volteó y buscó algo con agua, pero justo cuando volteó de nuevo la flama se apagó casi inmediatamente. Todos se habían asustado y la maestra ordenó que todos salieran del laboratorio y canceló la clase. Gabriel quien había esperado esa practica por mucho tiempo golpeó la pared, la cual tembló y del lado del salón un trozo de la pared fue lanzado hasta el otro lado del salón la cual nadie estaba mirando a excepción de Gabriel quien solo dijo "wow".

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Javier al ver la pared vibrar.

—No preguntes—contestó Gabriel…


	3. 2da Parte

En la parte anterior:

Todos tenían sus mecheros encendidos y su material a lado. Enrique miro el fuego como se movía mientras que Gabriel sacaba una libreta para anotar. Enrique dio un golpe en la mesa y el mechero aumento su flama tres veces mas, todos saltaron de sus asientos y la maestra apagó el mechero, pero la flama seguía, la maestra sacó un extintor e intentó apagar la flama, pero esta seguía en pie, Enrique la miraba fijamente, hasta que volteó y buscó algo con agua, pero justo cuando volteó de nuevo la flama se apagó casi inmediatamente. Todos se habían asustado y la maestra ordenó que todos salieran del laboratorio y canceló la clase. Gabriel quien había esperado esa practica por mucho tiempo golpeó la pared, la cual tembló y del lado del salón un trozo de la pared fue lanzado hasta el otro lado del salón la cual nadie estaba mirando a excepción de Gabriel quien solo dijo "wow".

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Javier al ver la pared vibrar.

—No preguntes—contestó Gabriel…

PARTE 2

0 0 0 0 0 0

Todos los jóvenes tuvieron varias clases lejos de los laboratorios y en el siguiente receso Javier, Jesús, Enrique, Gabriel, Airal y Nilaf, se juntaron a escuchar sobre la visión que tuvo en clase Jesús, y del sueño que había tenido también.

—…Y después de eso despierto y no puedo dormir bien desde que comencé a tenerlo, si lo hago sueño otra cosa similar.

—Vaya—habló Enrique –jamás he soñado algo igual varias veces seguidas.

—Agradece—comentó Jesús— que si no puedes dormir comienzas a alucinar y escuchar voces.

Todos miraron extrañados.

— ¿Qué tipo de voces?—preguntó Javier.

—Pues escuche que me dijo "Agua", y después de eso se me cayó el agua que compré y podría jurar que se cayó el agua, pero al recogerla, la botella estaba llena.

— ¿Pero escuchaste una voz?

—Si.

—Oh.

— ¿Ustedes también?—preguntó Nilaf.

— ¿Escuchaste una voz?—dijo sorprendido Jesús— ¿También te dijo agua?

—A mí una voz me dijo Aire—comentó Javier.

—A mi Tierra—dijo Gabriel.

—Fuego.

—Arena.

— ¿Airal?

—Yo escuché un gran suspiro cuando Nilaf escuchó Arena.

—No eres la única—dijo una chica que había llegado.

—Hola Greta—dijeron todos.

—Así que…cinco de nosotros escuchamos una palabra y ustedes dos un suspiro.

—Supongo.

Pasaron todo el recreo hablando sobre el mismo tema hasta que volvió a dar el toque de entrada, las ultimas clases fueron normales en comparación con las anteriores, hasta que por fin terminó el día.

Todos salieron de su salón y fueron a los ascensores, bajaron y fueron a la salida donde cada quien tomó su camino a casa.

En la tarde, misteriosamente, cada uno fue rodeado por una luz blanca que los cegó por un segundo, al abrir sus ojos estaban en una gran habitación gris, metálica y fría. Aparte de ellos había una persona más, Jesús la reconoció de sus sueños, era Alquin.

—Bienvenidos—habló Alquin—no tengan miedo, mi nombre es…

—Alquin—interrumpió Jesús.

— ¿Él es Alquin?—preguntó Javier.

—Si.

— ¿Acaso hay algún problema?—pregunto Alquin.

—No…ninguno…solo que lo imaginaba…eh…mas viejo.

—Esperen—dijo Nilaf— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el espacio, en una nave espacial—dijo Alquin señalando un lugar similar a una ventana de un gran tamaño, todos miraron por esta, mientras que Alquin se acercaba a los jóvenes—he tenido que traerlos para llevarlos a Cornet.

— ¿Dónde?

—Les explicaré desde el principio pero primero me encargaré de algo.

Alquin subió a una parte del cuarto donde había una consola con varios botones, presionó varios y todos pudieron ver como dos luces aparecieron al final de la nave, uno comenzó a girar mientras que el otro se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta que la nave se movió bruscamente al acercarse a los puntos. Al pasar esto se podía ver como viajaba la nave a través del espacio.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunto Gabriel.

—Entramos a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Hay algún problema?—preguntó Enrique.

—Díganme físico o lo que quieran pero he escuchado que es imposible que nosotros viajemos a la velocidad de la luz.

—Oh…debes referirte a la teoría de que es imposible viajar a esa velocidad.

—Si.

—Créeme—dijo—cuando estás en una guerra y necesitas avances tecnológicos, descubres miles de cosas nuevas.

—Eh…bueno.

Pero todos notaban que no los nombraba con su nombre original, a Jesús le decía Solter, a Enrique, Belton, Gabriel, Bertonem, Javier Dailnum, Greta Veiila, Nilaf Yala y a Airal Daina.

— ¿Ahora podrías explicarnos que es esto y que hacemos aquí?

—Vengan—Alquin los llevo a otra habitación con una gran mesa de color negro, allí todos tomaron una silla y se sentaron.

—Lo que estoy a punto de decirles es algo que tal vez les sorprenda mucho y que no quieran aceptar al principio.

— ¿Podría regresar a…mi planeta?—preguntó Airal.

—Lo siento pero necesitamos de ustedes.

— ¿Nos podrías explicar por que nos dices así?—preguntó Greta.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Veiila.

—Oh…bueno si pudiera comenzar aclararía todas sus dudas.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Gracias, bueno, pertenezco a una alianza llamada la Alianza Guardiana, es una organización cuyo planeta base es uno llamado Cornet, esta ubicado en el centro de esta galaxia, protege a todos los planetas de esta galaxia de los Wernianos, ahora les explicaré… —Alquin les explicó sobre como los Wernianos y los Cornetianos iniciaron su guerra y también les habló sobre los nueve guardianes.

—Un momento…somos seis.

—Lo sé, explicaré ahora, en la ultima pelea de los nueve guardianes, todos se encontraban en un peligro mortal, y ustedes…excepto Veiila claro, y Daina quienes son protectoras, ya que no podían salvarse hicieron algo que nunca alguien había intentado, hicieron que sus hijos, fueran transportados al cuerpo de otra mujer, en su caso fue en la Tierra, en el caso de los demás fueron en dos planetas conocidos como Noboth y Nelthian. Pero solo ustedes tienen un nombre diferente al que conocen, en el lado positivo hay un rumor de que la cadena Guardiana se ha roto lo cual nos dejó buscarlos tan fácilmente. Ahora pueden hacerme preguntas.

Todos mantuvieron silencio.

—…wow…jamás pensé que yo era eso—dijo Nilaf.

—Yo…espera—habló Jesús—¿cómo es posible que hables español?

Alquin sonrió.

—Se sorprenderán mas con esto que les voy a decir…su planeta es, era un experimento.

— ¡¿Qué?!—preguntaron sorprendidos todos.

—Hace mucho logramos un avance tecnológico tan grande que hasta pudimos crear…vida, así que el reino de Cornet decidió hacer un experimento en el que inventaríamos vida en un planeta y veríamos sus avances en la tecnología.

— ¿Significa que fuimos creados por ustedes?

—La mitad de personas en su mundo fueron Cornetianas, y la otra mitad creaciones, al pasar los años vimos como crecían lentamente, y también que habían repetido todos los hechos que ocurrieron en Cornet, obtuvieron las mismas creencias, mismos avances y mismas batallas, así que dimos por terminado el experimento cuando vimos que lograron las maquinas voladoras como el avión, suponiendo que si descubrían de nuestra existencia tan pronto, intentarían comunicarse y pedir ayuda tecnológica o de algún tipo, así que para que aprendieran por si solos dejamos de comunicarnos con su planeta hace mucho, otra razón es que por la tecnología que poseen y poseían se les consideró como una raza hace mucho tiempo, aunque con un bajo rango de tecnología comparada con la nuestra.

— ¿Así que todo lo que conocemos también ustedes lo conocen?

—Exactamente.

— ¿Cómo…navidad, olimpiadas…?

—Todos y cada uno de ellos, solo que nosotros tenemos diferentes nombres para eso en algunos casos, y también la diferencia que la diversidad de religiones desapareció cuando se acordó unirlas todas.

—Ahora si estoy sorprendido.

Un sonido se escuchó en la sala.

—Oh…hemos llegado a nuestra primera parada.

Alquin se levantó y salió de la sala seguido de los jóvenes.

— ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

—Espero que confíen en mí.

—Pues…

— ¿Algún problema?

—Dijiste cosas que no pensábamos ser, es difícil creerlo, pero yo si confío en ti—dijo Greta.

—Si—dijeron todos los demás en señal de que confiaban en Alquin.

—Esta bien, por cierto estamos en el sistema Noboth—dijo respondiendo la pregunta que le hicieron.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Recogemos a los demás guardianes.

Alquin se puso junto a la consola de nuevo.

—Solo les pido que se alejen de ahí—dijo señalando justo donde estaban parados—cuando transporte a los demás guardianes aquí, aparecerán justo ahí, si están parado ahí puede que los envíe allá abajo, y créanme, no quieren estar en Noboth si no conocen nada, es un pueblo guerrero con muy poca paciencia a los desconocidos.

Todos vieron dos destellos de luz y aparecieron dos chicas, las dos tenían una vestimenta hecha de hojas verdes, algunas de un tamaño diminuto y otras de un gran tamaño. Una de las chicas tenia una lanza, tenia pelo lacio negro y muy largo, sus ojos eran verdes, y su vestimenta estaba en una forma que solo protegía su pecho y sus piernas como una falda la cual era más larga por detrás, mientras que la otra cargaba una espada muy brillante hecha de diamante morado, tenía el pelo igual que la otra chica, sus ojos eran azules, y su vestimenta protegía todo su cuerpo, las dos eran de la estatura de Airal. La chica con la lanza miró a Jesús y lo empujó contra la pared, le puso la lanza justo enfrente de su cuello.

— ¡Mi nak tul demanastar!—dijo— ¡de nat!

— ¡Kelina!—gritó Alquin—nut pesk dekanat, mil gurtec sica cemoet at.

La chica quitó la lanza y habló pero en español.

—Lo siento, mi raza suele atacar a las personas desconocidas—dijo—mi nombre es Kelina.

—Je…—Alquin lo interrumpió.

—Solter.

— ¿Eh?—preguntó Jesús.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra plática sobre el cambio de cuerpo en el nacimiento?—Jesús asintió—mejor acostúmbrate a que te llamen así, recuerda que es tu nombre real.

—Mm…bueno, me llamo Solter.

—Es un gusto, ella por cierto es Eomi.

—Hola.

—Hola… ¿Alquin, hay varios lenguajes en la galaxia igual que en mi mundo?

—Si, pero hay más, casi todos en esta galaxia hablan español, incluso en otras galaxias que apenas conocemos.

—Así que literalmente es el lenguaje universal.

Alquin asintió.

—Es tiempo de irnos, ahora iremos a Nelthian.

La nave volvió a acelerar y todos regresaron a la sala.

—Los dejaré solos, para que hablen y se conozcan—Alquin salió de la sala, hubo silencio hasta que Kelina habló.

— ¿Ustedes son guardianes?

—Por lo que escuchamos…si—dijo Greta.

—Es muy bueno saber que después de quince años por fin conocí a más personas con las mismas habilidades que yo, Eomi y yo pensábamos que éramos las últimas.

—O sea que, esta guerra…

—Esta guerra ha sido corta, pero una de las peores en la historia, es liderada por el Dios Wer… ¿Alquin les dijo esto?

—Un poco pero no todo.

—A está bien, bueno el Dios Wer controla la Alianza de las Razas, es una alianza de varias razas que están en contra, pues, de la Alianza Guardiana, cada una tiene su líder.

— ¿Y todas atacan a la Alianza?

—En realidad sólo ataca una raza por ahora, los Verantus la raza mas poderosa es aquella que nos esta atacando en estos momentos.

—Ah…aún no entiendo nada.

—Seguiré explicando, son razas muy peligrosas y ahora nos está atacando una, su líder se llama Eilda y solo tiene dieciséis.

— ¡Dieciséis!

—Y créannos no tiene piedad por nadie—comentó Eomi.

— ¿Y cuales son las otras razas?

—Se desconocen quienes son, no sabemos cuales son parte de la Alianza de las Razas, pero sabemos que la Alianza Guardiana ninguna esta con ellos.

—Está bien, creo que entendimos casi todo—dijo Javier— ¿no?

—Si—dijeron todos los demás.

— ¿Por que no nos cuentan sobre ustedes?—preguntó Kelina.

—Pues…somos de la Tierra—dijo Nilaf—yo soy…

—Yala—completó Jesús.

—Si, Yala, ella es Veiila, Daina,…

—Dailnum—completó Javier.

—Belton…

—Bertonem—dijo Gabriel.

—Y yo soy Solter.

—Vaya—continuó Eomi—al parecer no se conocen.

—Si nos conocemos lo que pasa es que…

—Ah, si lo olvide, la Tierra.

Todos sintieron como la nave desaceleraba de nuevo y fueron donde estaba Alquin.

— ¿Ahora quienes son los siguientes guardianes?—preguntó Nilaf.

—Creo tener una pequeña idea—agregó Jesús.

Hubo tres destellos de luz y aparecieron tres personas más, dos eran chicas con vestimentas naranjas, y el otro era un hombre menor que todos en la sala con una vestimenta azul.

—Bienvenidos, ellos son Rithan—dijo señalando a una de las dos chicas quien era rubia y la mas alta de los tres—Nematria—era una chica con el pelo negro no muy alta, y con una gran sonrisa—y Trans—tenía una estatura mayor a la de Nematria, y el pelo corto y café— el mas joven de los guardianes.

—Hola—dijo Trans.

—Bueno los dejaré por un momento, mientras sigan…conociéndose.

Todos hablaron sobre sus planetas y notaron que no había muchas diferencias aparte del avance tecnológico. Mientras que la nave aceleraba de nuevo.


	4. 3era Parte

En la parte anterior:

Hubo tres destellos de luz y aparecieron tres personas más, dos eran chicas con vestimentas naranjas, y el otro era un hombre menor que todos en la sala con una vestimenta azul.

—Bienvenidos, ellos son Rithan—dijo señalando a una de las dos chicas quien era rubia y la mas alta de los tres—Nematria—era una chica con el pelo negro no muy alta, y con una gran sonrisa—y Trans—tenía una estatura mayor a la de Nematria, y el pelo corto y café— el mas joven de los guardianes.

—Hola—dijo Trans.

—Bueno los dejaré por un momento, mientras sigan…conociéndose.

Todos hablaron sobre sus planetas y notaron que no había muchas diferencias aparte del avance tecnológico. Mientras que la nave aceleraba de nuevo.

**PARTE ****3**

0 0 0 0 0 0

Mientras tanto en una zona en el espacio cerca de donde se encontraba la nave de Alquin había otra nave con un diseño algo extraño, era una nave Verantus. En una gran sala de la nave se encontraba una chica de unos 16 años con el pelo largo y café al igual que sus ojos. Se encontraba saltando de un lado a otro de la habitación a grandes alturas y haciendo piruetas para esquivar obstáculos. La sala formaba paredes, escaleras y demás desde el piso para crear un campo más difícil para la chica, aunque ella lograba superar todo obstáculo que la sala creara. En ese momento apareció un joven de 15 años con cabello corto peinado de una forma en que su cabeza parecía tener picos, y con ojos cafés, luchó contra la chica.

La pelea fue larga y los dos jóvenes se cansaban muy poco aunque hacían muchos movimientos. Al final la chica lanzó al joven al piso y una nube de humo apareció y convirtiéndose en una espada de diamante que se formó en su mano, la puso enfrente del cuello del joven.

—Gané—dijo la chica extendiendo su otra mano para ayudar a levantar al joven.

—Algún día podré—contestó.

—Te estoy enseñando, aún te falta mucho para alcanzarme.

Un hombre entró a la sala.

—Emperatriz Eilda, tengo grandes noticias —informó.

— ¿Qué?

—La nave de Alquin Biraztra esta cerca de nosotros, localizamos doce señales de vida en su nave aparte de la suya.

—Existe una posibilidad de que sean—dijo el joven.

—Recuerda Baresk, la suposición puede convertirse en tu derrota.

—Eilda—dijo Baresk— ¿Pero si fuera real?, ¿Si los rumores fueran falsos?

—Algunos casos merecen el riesgo—contestó Eilda—este es uno de ellos—miró al hombre—dirija la nave al punto en el que se encuentra Alquin, aborde la nave.

Baresk pensó un momento y al final no se vio complacido.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Mientras tanto en la nave de Alquin.

Después de platicar un tiempo los jóvenes se conocían mas, ya que no había muchas diferencias entre ellos, todos podían hablar de casi cualquier tema y que todos lo entendieran, Alquin entró en la sala.

—Alquin—dijo Trans.

—Tenemos un problema, Una nave Verantus se acerca y las defensas de esta nave son mínimas.

Todos se levantaron incluyendo a los jóvenes de la Tierra quienes comprendían de quienes hablaban.

—Pero estamos a la velocidad de la luz—comentó Kelina.

—Los rayos de atracción nos detendrán y si paramos ahora, tenemos el peligro de que intenten alcanzarnos.

—Pero…—dijo Jesús—podemos controlar elementos ¿no?—recordó la historia de los guardianes.

—El problema es que no saben controlarlos aún.

—No hay otra opción ¿o si?—exclamó Eomi.

Alquin suspiró.

—Existe el peligro de que no puedan controlarlos aquí.

— ¿A que te refieres?—pregunto Greta.

—Hace mucho gran parte del poder de los guardianes fue escondido, eso provocó que sus poderes disminuyeran demasiado y también que solo pudieran usarlos en áreas exactas del universo, es difícil de explicar, pero los antiguos guardianes dejaron un estilo de…sustancia que causa que puedan utilizar sus poderes, en los lugares donde no se encuentra es un lugar donde no pueden usar sus poderes. Un lugar en el que pueden sería Cornet y sus alrededores.

—Podemos intentar—aclaró Nematria.

—Existe la posibilidad de que no intenten subir.

—Ustedes son los guardianes, esas probabilidades son mínimas…practiquen un poco el control e intentaremos evitar que tomen esta nave, cuando se distraigan aceleraré esta nave e intentaré llegar a Cornet lo más rápido posible.

Todos salieron de la sala y buscaron algo parecido a sus elementos, los únicos que no encontraron algo fueron Nematria, Kelina y Eomi. Ellas tomaron una pulsera con humo.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Javier.

—Una espada de diamante o espada Exan, la pulsera contiene diamante en estado gaseoso, al presionar este botón—dijo señalando un botón de la pulsera—el humo cambia al estado sólido creando una espada de diamante muy fuerte casi indestructible, ten toma una—Eomi le pasó una y él se la puso.

— ¿Cómo cambiaron su estado y como la formaron si el diamante se saca en pequeñas porciones?

—El diamante es separado con descargas eléctricas que causa que cambien de estado y después se unen en el estado gaseoso, y vuelven al sólido para que se moldee para tener la forma de una espada, finalmente se vuelve a separar para guardarse en esta pulsera y poder hacerla una espada cada vez que quieras.

—Repite lo de la separación.

Después de un tiempo todos los que podían practicaron con sus elementos, y tomaron una espada de diamante.

La nave Verantus alcanzó la nave de Alquin y lanzó una nave hacia el hangar de su nave, en este se encontraban los guardianes. Trans removió un pequeño pedazo de la nave e intentó levantarlo para usarlo como escudo o para lanzarlo, Rithan, Airal y Greta pusieron un objeto para que pudieran moverlo ya que ellas podían usar telepatía, Nilaf y Gabriel tampoco encontraron algo y solo usaron sus espadas de diamante, Javier usaría el aire de las naves, Enrique creó una flama con materiales que había encontrado pero apenas la podía mantener encendida, pero había logrado aprender a extenderla un poco, mientras que Jesús tomó una vasija de metal que intentó formar, Trans con mucha dificultad pero que logró guardar una cierta cantidad de agua la cual Jesús había aprendido a levantar un par de gotas pero podía lanzarlas. Todos estaban esperando a que la nave se abriera. Al abrirse solo salieron dos personas; Eilda y Baresk. Todos reconocieron a Eilda pero no a Baresk. Activaron sus espadas y los que podían usar un elemento lo levantaron.

—Así que…—habló Eilda—ustedes son los guardianes…Alquin.

Eilda bajo de la nave con Baresk a su lado.

—No intentes acercárte más—amenazó Alquin

—Está bien—contestó— ¿han conocido a mi aprendiz Baresk? —Todos la miraron esperando que atacara—bueno…en ese caso seremos mas directos.

Los dos saltaron a una gran altura y se pusieron detrás de todos. Greta y Rithan quienes eran las que se encontraban hasta atrás, fueron las primeras en recibir un ataque, Eilda hizo un movimiento en el aire y aventó a las dos contra la pared venciéndolas de un solo golpe, después Baresk lanzó a Nematria y Airal. Gabriel, Javier, Nilaf y Trans pelearon contra Eilda y Baresk y duraron un tiempo.

—Al menos algunos saben defensa—comentó Eilda.

Cada vez que Eilda atacaba a Trans este se defendía con la barra de metal que cada vez se volvía más pequeña, y después la atacaba con su espada de diamante, mientras que Javier esquivó algunos ataques gracias a que controlaba el aire. Gabriel y Nilaf atacaban a Baresk cuando él atacaba a alguien más, pero aún así él lograba defenderse. Después de unos minutos los cuatro fueron vencidos, ahora solo quedaban Alquin, Jesús, Enrique, Kelina y Eomi. Enrique y Eomi atacaron y duraron un tiempo. Enrique lanzó el fuego que tenía en su mano pero falló.

— ¿Dónde aprendieron a pelear con espada?—preguntó Eomi mientras peleaba contra Eilda

—Escuela—respondió mientras él peleaba con Baresk—pero descubrí que no es fácil.

Enrique fue atacado por Baresk y cayó al suelo. Finalmente se acercaron Alquin, Jesús, y Kelina.

Los cuatro atacaron. Eomi y Alquin a Eilda y Kelina y Jesús a Baresk. Jesús lanzó gotas de agua a Baresk las cuales cortaron un par de mechones de su cabello, en ese momento Baresk atacó a Jesús dejándolo inconsciente. Alquin siguió atacando pero ahora a Baresk hasta un momento en el que casi lo vence, pero recibió un ataque de Eilda que lo paralizó y lo dejó en el piso. Solo quedaban Kelina y Eomi, ella corrió y fue en dirección al puente de la nave y aceleró al ver que se acercaban más naves Verantus. La nave aceleró dejando la nave Verantus atrás, en ese momento Baresk atacó a Kelina, pero ella esquivó el ataque y recibió otro de parte de Eilda. Kelina fue llevada al hangar con los demás. Alquin no se podía mover y Jesús había despertado, pero nadie tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Eomi fue vencida al intentar atacar por la espalda a Eilda y Baresk mientras dejaban a Kelina en el piso.

— ¿Así que ustedes son los guardianes?—dijo Eilda—no me sorprenden, normalmente los mataría pero…dejaré que esta vez vivan, esperaré por un reto de verdad—presionó un botón que se encontraba en una pulsera que causó que los dos fueran transportados a otra nave, todos se levantaron y llevaron a Alquin a una cama. Mientras todos fueron al puente de la nave y se sintieron felices de no haber sido asesinados.

—Al menos llegaremos a salvo—comentó Greta

—Pero es extraño—habló Trans—Eilda no dejaría a nadie vivo.

— ¿Podríamos dejar de preocuparnos?, nos dejó vivir y es lo que importa, ahora debemos preocuparnos por llegar seguros a Cornet—dijo Eomi.

—Tienes razón—dijo Javier.

—…y una pregunta—dijo Jesús— ¿cómo es Cornet?

—Ya verás—contestó Kelina.

Después de un tiempo la nave desaceleró, Alquin ya despierto movió la nave hacia una plataforma para aterrizar. El planeta era pura agua, tenia grandes ciudades artificiales hechas de metal, algunas tenían arena disimulando playas, y otros árboles y plantas.

Aparte de las ciudades de metal había ciudades flotantes por todo el mundo, algunas muy grandes que podían ser mas grandes incluso que las islas de metal, mientras que otras eran tan pequeñas que eran solo campos con pasto, todas flotaban a gran altura.

La ciudad en la que aterrizaron parecía ser la más grande de todas y la más bella con construcciones de cristal. La nave aterrizó en la plataforma del edificio más grande y más extenso, con forma de una pirámide con varias torres a los lados y una muy alta en la parte superior, la estructura estaba posada en un océano de la ciudad artificial.

Los jóvenes de la Tierra estaban sorprendidos por la belleza de la ciudad. Al aterrizar completamente todos salieron de la nave y entraron en la estructura.

—Bienvenidos al palacio—dijo Alquin—los dejaré por un momento, mientras tanto pueden dar un vistazo.

Todos se separaron y vieron el palacio mientras encontraban varias personas a su paso que los miraban extrañados.

Después de haber visto el palacio por varias horas los jóvenes se reencontraron y Alquin los llevó a una sala donde se encontraban varias personas, era la sala que había visto Jesús en uno de sus sueños. El hombre llamado Kalam estaba sentado enfrente, todos los que había visto antes estaban allí, Kilen estaba tres lugares a la izquierda de Kalam. Kalam se levantó.

—Felicidades a todos, el proyecto Guardián ha sido todo un éxito—Kalam aplaudió.

Los jóvenes comprendieron lo que quería decir Kalam, aunque lo explicara a todos sobre el proyecto Guardián, al finalizar dijo a todos que tomaran asiento donde quisieran.

—Como pensamos ya saben la historia de lo que son, eran, y serán.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Que bueno, adelantará las cosas, ya que saben que alcance de poder tienen, les diremos por que los llamamos en este momento…necesitamos su ayuda.

Todos entendían que por ser guardianes cualquier persona que lo supiera les pediría ayuda.

—Pero…—dijo Kelina antes de ser interrumpida por Kalam.

—Sé que son muy jóvenes aún, pero la batalla dará un giro con ustedes ayudándonos.

—Si pero…—Kelina fue interrumpida por Alquin.

—Sin su ayuda perderemos esta guerra.

— ¡¿Puedo hablar?! Gracias…el problema es que no podemos controlar bien nuestros elementos.

—Oh, lo siento, debí dejarte hablar.

—El único lugar para entrenar sus poderes es Sitnalta—continuó Alquin.

—Espera—dijo Javier—yo no se si estoy dispuesto a hacer esto.

—Todos aquí esperamos que lo estén, los necesitamos.

—Piensen esto, aunque su vida este en riesgo, la vida de muchos más incluyendo sus seres queridos podría ser acabada, no los forzamos, se los pedimos.

Javier pensó por un tiempo hasta que accedió a ayudar.

Los Guardianes solo supieron que Sitnalta era una ciudad, y en vez de hablar de ella, Pasaron un par de horas discutiendo sobre donde dormirían ellos esa noche y que pasaría con ellos cuando llegaran a Sitnalta.

Kalam decidió acabar la sesión y todos salieron de la sala.

Alquin los llevaron unos pisos abajo donde había una sala con muchos cuartos.

—Dormirán aquí—dijo Alquin—serán llevados a Sitnalta en dos días.

Todos entraron en la sala y vieron que había vestimentas nuevas, para los hombres había playeras, las cuales no tenían mangas, y pantalones negros, mientras que para las mujeres un traje azul lleno de artilugios, a lado de todos había un comunicador muy pequeño como el que Jesús había visto en su sueño. Alquin se acercó a las vestimentas negras, todos tenían una franja con el color del elemento que controlaban.

—Esta playera puede tener manga corta o larga o si lo prefieren sin mangas—Alquin enseño como la playera cambiaba lo largo de las mangas.

Los jóvenes de la Tierra se veían extrañados.

— ¿Algún problema?—preguntó Alquin.

—No, no es nada—respondió Javier—solo que…ya que toda la tecnología y…no puedes cambiar el color o…

—Oh—respondió—casi lo olvido, si quieren pueden cambiar el color o lo que quieran con la mente, también las puertas, comida y todo lo que ven en esta habitación puede ser activado con la voz, en realidad todo en el palacio puede ser activado con la voz, las puertas se abrirán apenas se acerquen a ellas, a menos que este cerrada con seguro.

Todos parecían haber entendido. Alquin salió de la sala. Kelina decidió dejar sus cosas en un cuarto al igual que todas las mujeres, mientras que los hombres se recostaron en el primer lugar cómodo que encontraron.

—Estoy muerto—dijo Enrique.

— ¿Se van a quedar allí recostados?—preguntó Kelina.

— ¿Algún problema?—preguntó Gabriel.

—Hagan algo—dijo.

— ¿No eras más serena?—preguntó Jesús—y por cierto ¿Qué es Sitnalta?

Todos miraron a Kelina en busca de una respuesta.

—Uno de los mejores lugares del mundo, tiene de todo, y las vistas son impresionantes—dijo emocionada— no puedo esperar para ir allá.

—Y…solo por duda…. ¿Por qué no dijiste eso cuando mencionaron que iríamos?

—…—Kelina se veía apenada— ¿acaso tú eres una persona muy expresiva en tu mundo?

—Pues, no, pero…

—…Entonces debes saber que ser expresivo no es bueno.

— ¿Perdón?—preguntó sorprendido Javier— ¿No es bueno?

—A mí me enseñaron que no es bueno ser tan expresiva, y aunque no me guste esa regla, tengo que seguirla.

— ¿Les enseñan eso?—preguntó Javier refiriéndose a todos los que no eran de su planeta.

—No en realidad—respondió Kelina—mis padres son una de las familias más poderosas en Noboth, ellos me enseñaron que tienes que ser templado.

—Si, pero no todo el tiempo—Kelina bajo la cabeza, Javier se le acercó—tú se como tú quieras ser, incluso si a tus padres no les guste, talvez ellos digan que son tus padres y toda la cosa, pero es tu vida y deben dejarte escoger tu forma de ser.

—Lo pensaré…bueno, entonces se quedan o no vienen con nosotras.

—Tenemos dos días—dijo Gabriel.

— ¿Y?

—Está bien, yo voy.

Todos accedieron a ir. Los hombres escogieron sus cuartos, Jesús quien fue el único que no encontró cuarto pensó en quedarse afuera.

—Cama—dijo Jesús al aire. De en medio de la sala apareció un colchón de una forma circular y un color rojo—supongo que yo duermo aquí—dijo poco convencido al ver el mueble.

Todos salieron de la sala y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una salida, allí se podía ver la ciudad de Cornet, había vehículos voladores y edificios muy altos.

— ¿Por donde empezar?

—Escojan ustedes—dijo Trans.

Las mujeres decidieron ir a un edificio el cual tenía mucha iluminación aunque fuera de día. Tomaron un vehiculo que los llevo al edificio, al entrar, notaron que había muchos puestos que parecían vender artículos femeninos, todas se quedaron horas viendo los puestos, mientras que los hombres esperaron sentados en una mesa de metal con una pantalla de forma holográfica en medio, estaban aburridos mirando la pantalla que mostraba algo parecido a un noticiero con cosas que solo Trans entendía.

—Tenías que dejarlas escoger—dijo Enrique.

—Lo siento.

—…Y recientemente me reportan que ha ocurrido una catástrofe en el planeta Median, se cree que la líder de los Verantus—la última palabra hizo que todos los jóvenes escucharan atentamente—Eilda está detrás de este ataque…

—Al menos algo que conocemos—dijo Jesús.

—Y ahora con los…

— ¿Cómo cambias de canal a estas cosas?—preguntó Jesús—ah cierto… ¿"siguiente canal"?—la pantalla cambió y ahora enseñaba una especie de animal.

—…la raza de lo Penthaks.

—Siguiente canal—dijo Enrique.

La pantalla ahora mostraba a dos personas que estaban muy juntas.

—…sabía que volverías…

—Siguiente canal—Dijeron todos.

Ahora la pantalla mostraba una imagen que decía "pida sus alimentos desde aquí", también decía "buscar", entre otras. Todos miraron la que decía sobre comida y dijeron "comida", la pantalla mostraba imágenes de varios alimentos, con una frase que decía "Alimentos de toda la galaxia".Cuando iban a mencionar un alimento cada quien, las chicas llegaron.

—Ya podemos irnos.

Todos agradecidos se levantaron de la mesa y decidieron volver a su dormitorio, ya era de noche.

Al llegar entraron en la sala y estaba oscuro, Kelina dijo "luz" y el cuarto se iluminó. Los hombres decidieron ir a dormir antes de que las mujeres pensaran en hacer algo más, mientras que todas las mujeres se reunieron en la habitación de Kelina y le cerraron con seguro.

Jesús quien era el que tenía que dormirse fuera de todos los cuartos no pudo dormir durante varias horas debido al ruido que hacían las mujeres.

—…"Seguro contra sonido"—dijo Jesús pero la sala hizo un sonido que indicaba que esa orden no se podía efectuar—…" ¿burbuja contra el sonido?"—La cámara hizo el sonido de nuevo—... ¿silencio?—la cámara hizo el sonido de nuevo—…almohada gigante— una gran almohada apareció debajo de la cabeza de Jesús y la puso en sus oídos, entonces pensó en otra orden — "Píldora para dormir"—una pastilla apareció a lado de Jesús y él la tomó— ¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes? "Agua"—una botella de agua apareció al lado de la pastilla y Jesús tomó la pastilla y en unos minutos quedó dormido.

Todas las mujeres se quedaron dormidas en el cuarto de Kelina.

A la mañana siguiente.

Todos despertaron y todos se sentaron en una mesa para desayunar, cada quien desayunó lo que quiso, no hablaron durante el desayuno, al acabar se pusieron la ropa que habían recibido. Salieron de la sala y volvieron a visitar la ciudad, las chicas prometieron no quedarse varias horas en una sola parte. En la tarde se encontraron con Alquin quien los llevó a una ciudad flotante la cual estaba completamente iluminada. Al llegar el Sol que iluminaba ese planeta ya se había escondido.

Al aterrizar pudieron ver a mucha gente que entraban a lo que parecía un estadio de cristal en forma de pirámide circular, entonces entraron, entre cada pasillo había torres de mármol blanco, en el techo se podían ver las estrellas. Los trece buscaron un lugar donde sentarse.

—Exactamente ¿Qué es?—preguntó Enrique.

—Ópera—respondió Alquin—pensé que les gustaría esta—al decir esto todos los lugares estaban ocupados y todos miraban al centro donde había un escenario también hecho de mármol, las luces se apagaron y toda la obra paso, después de una hora una chica bailaba en el escenario y cantando.

—…Déjame ver si entendí, es una chica que sueña con ser reina, entonces se entera de que es parte de la familia real y su novio que quiere el trono esta planeando matarla pero ella no lo sabe—dijo Jesús.

—Exactamente, pero olvidaste de que ella puede controlar el agua—le respondió Alquin.

La chica comenzó a caminar por todo el escenario formando un tubo de agua, entonces lo lanzó a todas partes como si hubiese explotado, pero todas las gotas de agua quedaron suspendidas en el aire, todos habían quedado asustados, todos los chicos estaban mirando fijamente a la chica con la boca abierta, habían sido atraídos por su belleza.

Todos vieron la obra hasta que acabó, les había encantado.

—Lo mejor que he visto—dijo Enrique.

—Y la parte cuando la matan y los supuestos Ángeles de fuego la coronan como su reina estuvo extraordinaria—decía Jesús.

Mientras caminaban Jesús sin haberse dado cuenta tropezó con la chica que había estado en el escenario.

—Lo siento—decía Jesús mientras ayudaba a levantar a la chica.

—…no hay problema—le respondía.

— ¿Estas bien?—le preguntó.

—Si, gracias, por cierto soy Leynara—respondió la chica.

—Soy Je…perdón Sol…—intento decir.

— ¿Solter?—preguntó Leynara.

—Eso—contestó Jesús.

—Bueno fue un gusto conocerte Solter—dijo Leynara y se fue. Jesús no dejó de verla hasta que se alejó demasiado y Enrique le dio un codazo.

— ¿Qué?

—..Se gustan—comentó Enrique.

—No—dijo sonrojado— ¿por qué lo dices?

— ¿Por que será? A parte de que te dijera su nombre y no había razón para que se presentara—concluyó Javier.

Jesús buscó un tema para que dejaran de hablar sobre Leynara.

—Alquin, ¿acaso nuestros padres saben que estamos aquí?—pregunto Jesús.

—En el momento en que fueron a mi nave activé hologramas de ustedes en la Tierra—dijo Alquin.

—Alquin, sé poco sobre hologramas pero sé que se pueden atravesar—dijo Jesús.

—Solo que estos fueron hechos para que de verdad parezcan personas, pueden tocarlos y todo, se podría decir que son ustedes mismos—le respondió Alquin a Jesús.

— ¿Pero no deberíamos regresar?—pregunto Gabriel.

—Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo—continuo Greta— aunque haya… ¿como los llamaron?

—Hologramas—respondió Jesús.

—Eso—continuó hablando Greta—si hay hologramas existe una posibilidad de que pase alguna falla…supongo.

—Es posible, pero nuestra tecnología ha llegado tan lejos que nos ha dejado crear objetos o seres holográficos que pueden ser tocados y demás, pero volviendo al tema—dijo Alquin—veré que puedo hacer, recuerden que mañana tendrán que partir a Sitnalta.

—Si… ¿podrías explicarme más sobre Sitnalta?

—Es una ciudad muy avanzada y tiene muchos secretos, yo jamás he entrado a ella, muy pocos pueden entrar.

—Está bien, eso no responde totalmente a mi pregunta.

Todos tomaron un vehículo y regresaron a dormir.

—Tengo una duda—comentó Enrique justo cuando todos entraron en la sala.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Kelina.

—Los que venimos de la Tierra tenemos dos nombres…o tres, ¿qué nombre deberíamos usar? Si dicen que el nombre que ahora tenemos no es nuestro nombre real.

Todos pensaron en una respuesta.

—Podrían decir como quieren que les digan y así les diremos—propuso Trans.

—Es una buena idea—comentó Jesús.

—Pues…comiencen—dijo Kelina.

—Veiila—dijo Greta.

—Me gustan mis nombres, pero preferiría Yala.

—Dailnum.

—Solter.

—Daina.

—Belton.

—No sé…—comentó Gabriel—me gusta mi nombre—Todos lo miraron por un momento—…está bien Bertonem.

Al haber decidido, todos fueron a sus dormitorios.

Al día siguiente, cuando todos despertaron, pudieron ver como Kelina acomodaba una mochila con de ropa. Cuando la cerró, esta se encogió del tamaño de una carta de póquer. Al ocurrir esto, la insertó en una ranura que se encontraba en una muñequera que tenía en su antebrazo derecho.

Todos cambiaron la apariencia de su vestimenta, los hombres no cambiaron color pero si de forma, mientras que las mujeres cambiaron su color y no su forma. Solter lo dejó como lo había recibido, Belton tenía manga corta, mientras que Bertonem al igual que Dailnum y Trans sin mangas. Solo Kelina cambió toda su vestimenta, la hizo parecer a la de los hombres pero en un estilo mucho más femenino.

—Apúrense—dijo Kelina—o llegaremos tarde.

—Al menos ya te expresas—comentó Dailnum.

—Estuve pensando y creo que tenían razón, debo ser como quiero ser, aún así, empaquen todo, tenemos que llegar temprano.

Todos hicieron su maleta como Kelina y las chicas la usaron de un tamaño más grande como si fuera una bolsa, mientras que los hombres hicieron lo mismo que Kelina.

Salieron de la sala y el comunicador de Kelina comenzó a brillar. Kelina lo tocó y salió una imagen holográfica de Alquin.

—Los veremos en esta parte del palacio—la imagen de Alquin se encogió y apareció algo similar a un mapa el cual mostraba doce puntos juntos y un treceavo en otro lugar, este estaba brillando.

Todos caminaron hasta ese punto, allí había una gran puerta que daba a la plataforma en la cual los jóvenes habían llegado hace dos días. Allí había una nave que parecía estar hecha de oro. Al salir todos vieron como todas las personas que eran parte del proyecto Guardián les aplaudían, pero Solter notó que faltaba Kilen, aunque prefirió no preguntar. Al acercarse a ellos Kalam habló.

—Los buscamos por trece años y los hemos encontrado—dijo dirigiéndose a los Jóvenes—y ahora es la primera de varias despedidas que tendremos, y serán todas por el bien de esta Alianza, la nave los llevara directamente al planeta donde se encuentra Sitnalta, buena suerte.

Todos siguieron aplaudiendo mientras los jóvenes subieron en la nave. Cuando subieron todos, la puerta de la nave se cerró y se levantó por los aires. Todos miraron por la cabina de la nave como comenzaban a elevarse, miraron todos a la plataforma y vieron como se despedían de ellos. La nave entró al espacio y aceleró a la velocidad de la luz. Nadie lo notó pero la nave aceleró más que ninguna otra nave de Cornet, lo que causó que llegaran al Planeta Sitnaluz rápidamente. Al bajar al planeta, la nave bajó a un lugar desértico. Todos salieron de la nave y notaron que eran grandes campos de dunas. Los jóvenes bajaron y miraron por todas partes, no había nada.

—Subamos—comentó Solter—tal vez se equivocó.

—Es posible—agregó Kelina.

Se dieron la media vuelta para entrar a la nave, pero la puerta se cerró y la nave volvió a elevarse hasta que ya nadie la pudo ver. Nadie comprendió que había pasado.

—Debemos buscar algún lugar para…—dijo Kelina hasta que miro algo similar al Sol que alumbraba el planeta el cual estaba por ocultarse—esconderse durante la noche.

Todos aceptaron la propuesta de Kelina y caminaron por las dunas durante una hora hasta que anocheció totalmente.

—Pero si no llevamos más de cinco horas de despertarnos—dijo Yala.

—Olvidas que es otro planeta—comentó Kelina.

—Oh—recordó—lo había olvidado.

—Necesitamos donde dormir—comentó Kelina—no podremos…—Kelina pensó y al darse cuenta de algo se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano—Yala.

— ¿Si?

Kelina hizo un movimiento con las manos que quería decir "recuerda".

—Cierto.

Yala levantó sus manos y todos pudieron ver como un poco de arena se levantó.

— ¿Podrías intentar hacer una cueva?

—No sé.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Yala pudo formar una cueva de pura arena. Todos se acostaron en el piso y esperaron a que amaneciera.

Al día siguiente. Todos despertaron fácilmente debido a que casi nadie durmió por las malas condiciones de la cueva.

Al estar todos fuera, alcanzaron ver una ciudad no muy lejos. Se sorprendieron al verla debido a que no la habían visto el día anterior. Caminaron a ella y vieron grandes edificios, incluso vieron pirámides. Unas personas estaban esperándolos.

—Bienvenidos—dijo un hombre con una vestimenta muy similar a la vestimenta egipcia—soy Kulier, supongo que son…—Kulier pareció haberse callado.

—Guardianes—completó Belton.

—Oh, entonces ustedes buscan Sitnalta.

—Si.

—Solo respóndanme esta pregunta.

— ¿Quieren ganar esta guerra?

Todos pensaron que era una pregunta tonta pero respondieron que si.

—Excelente, lástima que esta no es Sitnalta, pueden descansar aquí y después podrán buscarla.

Estaban confundidos por los drásticos cambios de tema de Kulier, pero cuando les dijo que no sabía donde estaba Sitnalta quedaron muy decepcionados.

—Les daremos sus aposentos en…la pirámide, espero que pasen buen tiempo.

Kulier llevo a los guardianes a la pirámide, al entrar a esta, estaba hueca por dentro. Todos se acercaron y observaron que la pirámide tenía más pisos bajo tierra, los cuales formaban la figura de una pirámide de cabeza. Kulier los llevó al piso mas profundo y abrió una puerta que parecía pared. Todos entraron y vieron su habitación. Era vieja con camas hechas de arena cubierta con una bolsa. Dejaron sus mochilas en la habitación y rogaron a Kulier que les enseñara la ciudad. Kulier aceptó pero trajo a once personas más, cada una tomó a un guardián y lo llevó a ver la ciudad. Kulier tomó a Solter. Lo llevó a las catacumbas de la pirámide y le enseñó la historia de la pirámide. Solter estaba muy cerca de quedarse dormido.

—Y entonces los guerreros pelearon contra los obreros... ¿Solter?

Solter abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza rápidamente.

—Si…perdón.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en una guerra?

—No que yo recuerde.

—Tú sabes que todo ser viviente tiene vida ¿no?

—Si.

—Entonces sabes que la vida es una de las cosas que deberían apreciarse más que ninguna otra.

—Si.

— ¿Podrías imaginarte como estos guerreros atacaron a los obreros solo por construir esta pirámide?, lo que quiero decir es…los obreros no eran responsables de esto, si no la persona que los mandó a hacerla, y aún sabiendo eso los guerreros los atacaron sin dejar a uno solo con vida.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque muchas personas en la actualidad y anteriormente piensan que hay perso…seres que deben morir, sin razón alguna.

—Entonces… ¿incluso si una persona comete algún asesinato debe vivir?

—Exactamente, la muerte prematura es algo cruel si lo piensas, las personas no saben que al eliminar una vida pueden provocar la muerte de otras. Déjame darte un ejemplo; Disimula que la vida es oro, y cada persona tiene un pedazo de esta, entonces piensa que alguien roba un pedazo de oro a otra, la que fue robada la pierde para siempre, mientras que el que la robó se la queda, ¿lo crees justo?

—Entonces deberíamos matar al que lo robó.

—Si lo hicieras también sería como si robarás el oro de él y el que robó, entonces también serías en cierta forma culpable.

—No entiendo nada.

—Si alguien no valora la vida no es motivo para quitársela.

—"Ninguna guerra tiene motivo", pero ¿defenderse?

—Defenderse es un motivo diferente, pero no debes quitar vida a los demás.

—Kulier…no he entendido nada de lo que me has dicho, pero si me intentas decir que no le quite la vida a los que han quitado vida alguien más, déjame decirte algo, se que no hay razón para quitarle la vida a alguien, pero le quitaré la vida a los que intenten quitarla, para mantener lo mas que pueda de ella, y sabré que mis acciones fueron para intentar mantener la vida—contestó con cierto enojo y confusión.

—Es justo lo que necesitaba escuchar—Kulier se dirigió a la entrada de las catacumbas—saldrán esta tarde y llegarán en la mañana.

Solter se confundió aún más.

— ¿A dónde?

—Pues a Sitnalta por supuesto.

Kulier salió de las catacumbas dejando a Solter con una gran duda.


	5. 4ta Parte

Anteriormente:

—Es justo lo que necesitaba escuchar—Kulier se dirigió a la entrada de las catacumbas—saldrán esta tarde y llegarán en la mañana.

Solter se confundió aún más.

— ¿A dónde?

—Pues a Sitnalta por supuesto.

Kulier salió de las catacumbas dejando a Solter con una gran duda.

**PARTE 4**

0 0 0 0 0 0

Más tarde.

Kulier pidió a todos que tomaran sus cosas y que fueran a la entrada de la pirámide. Al llegar se encontraron con Kulier, Solter ya les había contado lo que había ocurrido en las catacumbas. Solter se acercó a Kulier.

— ¿Podrías explicarme todo?

—Todo será explicado en Sitnalta.

— ¿Y donde está?

—Todos a un lado—Kulier entró en la pirámide y extendió su mano, la parte donde se encontraba las catacumbas comenzó a desaparecer creando un túnel muy grande.

—Sigan ese camino, los llevara a la ciudad de Sitnalta.

— ¿Qué fue…?

—Holograma.

Todos recordaron lo que Alquin les contó sobre los hologramas.

—Entren y sigan el camino, los llevará a Sitnalta en unas horas o mañana.

Confusos solo dieron las gracias y bajaron al túnel, pero antes de bajar Kulier llamó a Solter.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.

—Incluso la persona más grande tiene grandes errores.

Solter bajo al túnel y entró en el. Cuando entraron todos, la cueva se cerró detrás de ellos, pero extrañamente todavía había luz en ella aunque muy poca. Caminaron por el gran túnel durante una hora.

— ¿Tendrá final?—preguntó Yala.

—Ni idea—contestó Belton—sólo sé que…—Belton cayó por un hoyo.

Se acercaron a este y Yala, Kelina, Trans, Bertonem, Dailnum, Daina, Nematria y Eomi, cayeron debido a que el hoyo se expandió. Sólo quedaban Solter, Veiila y Rithan. La cueva comenzó a derrumbarse.

— ¡Corran!—dijo Veiila, Rithan cayó por otro hoyo. Solter y Veiila llegaron al final de la cueva. Solo había una gran pared. Los dos pudieron ver un hoyo más.

— ¡Salta!—dijo Solter.

Los dos corrieron hacia el hoyo pero una gran roca cayo y separó a Veiila y a Solter.

— ¡Veiila!

Solter no vio más opción que saltar al hoyo, y así lo hizo con la esperanza de que Veiila estuviera detrás de él.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Al pasar unos minutos de haber estado cayendo, Bertonem pudo ver algo blanco al final. Bertonem cayó en él y sintió como si hubiera caído a una menor altura. Al levantarse sintió un poco de dolor, pero miró hacia arriba y vio a Belton quien estaba enfrente de él.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Belton.

—Si ¿y tú?

—Si.

Los dos observaron como los demás cayeron simultáneamente.

— ¿Están bien?—preguntaron Belton y Bertonem.

—Si—contestaron.

— ¿Saben qué está pasando?—preguntó Kelina.

Todos voltearon y miraron una ciudad muy grande, la cual estaba bajo el agua y que la protegía una cúpula. Quedaron estupefactos hasta que cayó Rithan. Trans la ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Solter y Veiila?

Pasaron unos segundos y Solter cayó. Al levantarse admiró por unos segundos la ciudad y Belton se le acercó.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si, gracias

— ¿Dónde esta Veiila?

Solter volteó y miro el lugar donde cayó, él había sido el ultimo en caer.

—Oh no.

— ¿Solter?

Solter miró a Belton.

—Llegamos al final de la cueva y había una pared, intentamos saltar a un hoyo pero una piedra nos separó.

—Entonces me estas diciendo que…

—Ella no esta muerta—dijo una voz detrás de todos.

Todos voltearon y miraron a un hombre de una edad un poco grande, con el pelo muy corto y blanco.

—Es posible que vuestra amiga solamente no haya llegado a la entrada eso es todo.

— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó Solter.

—Pueden llamarme Sitar—contestó—y sean bienvenidos a Sitnalta, el tiempo esta sobre nosotros, creo que deberían empezar su entrenamiento lo más rápido posible, pero antes los llevaré ante el gobernador de Sitnalta.

— ¡Alto ahí!—ordenó Yala—hemos estado vagando por este planeta con acertijos sin sentido y, otras cosas, así que quiero que nos explique todo.

—Está bien—contestó—la ciudad anterior a esta era la entrada a Sitnalta, ahí es donde las personas que buscan Sitnalta son puestos a prueba, si son capaces de aprender el valor de la vida pueden entrar, si no, entonces regresaran a casa, Kulier fue muy enigmático para que los visitantes sean confundidos y aprendan de una manera abstracta. El túnel también fue una prueba, los hoyos eran entradas y tenían que probar cuanto valía su vida y la de sus amigos, unos la demostraron cuando se acercaron a ver a Bertonem, aunque técnicamente apreciaron su vida…la de Bertonem, los demás al escapar cuando pensaron que no había otra forma de salvarse. Y lo último sobre la caída la tecnología de esta galaxia provoca que la caída sea menos fuerte incluso si la altura es muy grande ¿eso explica todo?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Excelente—sonrió—ahora síganme.

Todos fueron detrás de Sitar. Hablando en voz baja.

—Esto es extraño—comentó Bertonem.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Eomi.

—Hemos confiado en cada persona que hemos encontrado sin dudar ninguna vez.

—Tal vez sea instinto—dijo Trans.

— ¿O tal vez algo nos dice que podamos confiar en ellos? —comentó Eomi.

— ¿Instinto?—dijo Trans recordándole que ya lo había mencionado.

—No…me refiero a otra cosa, algo que no sabemos que es.

Todos se quedaron con la duda por aquél comentario.

— ¿Todavía tienes preguntas?—pregunto Solter a Yala.

—Pocas—respondió—pero entiendo que hacemos aquí y todo eso.

—Esperemos que no sea otra prueba—comentó Belton.

—Si, esperemos.

Mientras, Nematria, Rithan, Kelina, Dailnum y Daina platicaban con Sitar.

— ¿Qué es lo que separa a Sitnalta del agua?—preguntó Daina.

—A esta altura no se alcanza a notar que nos separa del agua, lo verán más tarde.

— ¿Y…que tiene de especial Sitnalta?—preguntó Dailnum—me refiero a porque entrenamos aquí.

—Sitnalta es uno de los lugares donde se encuentra mayor concentración de la "sustancia Guardiana", que es un estilo de sustancia que esta en todo el planeta que permite a los Guardianes usar sus poderes, y aquí han sido enseñados cada uno de los Guardianes, debido a que los primeros guardianes aprendieron solos a controlar sus elementos y pasaron el conocimiento a una persona de esta ciudad para que si alguna vez faltará el guardián sucesor y que entonces fuera enseñado por el otro maestro, pero aun así Los Guardianes por alguna razón prefieren aprender en esta ciudad.

—Entiendo—respondió.

—Un minuto—habló Kelina— ¿pero como supieron los primeros guardianes que iban a tener sucesor?, según la historia eso fue muchas generaciones después.

—Los guardianes tenían sus secretos en esos tiempos, y todavía los tienen, uno es que los guardianes siempre han entrenado con sus antecesores y con los maestros de Sitnalta.

—Vaya—dijo sorprendida.

—Con el tiempo descubrirán secretos que ni siquiera Sitnalta sabe.

Todos caminaron hasta llegar al palacio. Tenía la misma forma de una pirámide maya solo que esta era de color azul, cuando se acercaron pudieron ver el cielo. Era agua.

—Ahora lo veo —dijo Daina mirando una cúpula que protegía a la ciudad del agua— lo que separa a la ciudad del agua es un escudo.

—Exactamente, nos encontramos en lo más profundo de este planeta, tenemos una tradición de que cada vez que vienen los guardianes levantamos la ciudad y damos un espectáculo impresionante.

— ¿Y cuándo pasa?—dijo emocionada Kelina.

—En un mes, después descubrirán por qué.

Todos subieron al palacio hasta llegar a la punta de la pirámide, allí se encontraba una mujer de piel morena, con un vestido azul muy elegante que hablaba con un hombre que parecía estarle preguntando varias cosas. La mujer vio a Sitar.

—Pueden iniciar—le dijo al hombre el cual salió de la sala, la mujer se acerco a Sitar y a los jóvenes—Sitar… es un gusto verte.

Sitar se arrodilló ante la mujer.

—Sitlarya, te presento a los guardianes, guardianes ella es Sitlarya, la gobernadora de Sitnalta.

Todos los jóvenes se arrodillaron.

—Nadie tiene que hacer eso, ni siquiera Sitar—al escuchar esto, todos se levantaron—es un gusto conocerlos guardianes, hace tiempo que nuestras esperanzas estaban casi perdidas.

—Pues que bueno que aparecimos—comentó Dailnum—soy Dailnum por cierto…guardián del aire.

Todos se presentaron después de Dailnum.

—Encantada de conocerlos, pero lamento decirles que el tiempo es un lujo que ahora no podemos darnos, deben empezar su entrenamiento, el festejo toma mucho tiempo de preparación y estamos justo a tiempo.

—Pues… ¿Qué esperamos?

Sitlarya sonrió.

—Sus maestros vendrán en unos momentos.

Pasaron unos segundos y entraron doce personas a la sala .Cinco eran mujeres, cada una con una vestimenta café, y seis hombres también con una vestimenta café.

—Bienvenidos—dijo Sitlarya—estos son los maestros de los elementos, les enseñaran a controlar sus elementos, este es Sitkyrep, maestro del agua.

—Encantado—dijo Sitkyrep.

—Entrenarás con Solter—Sitkyrep se acercó a Solter y lo saludó.

—Él es Sitporet, maestro del fuego, le enseñarás a Belton.

—Ella es Sitnara, le enseñaras a Dailnum a controlar el aire, Sitiara con Bertonem, Sitela con Yala, Sitrena con Eomi, y Sitbatel con Kelina, Sitmerk con Trans, Sitpent con Nematria, y finalmente Rithan y Daina con Sitkas y Sitokal, su entrenamiento será en diferentes partes del planeta.

Todos se separaron y fueron a diferentes zonas del planeta. Su entrenamiento iba a comenzar.

0 0 0 0 0 0

La zona más cercana de entrenamiento era la de Trans. Sitmerk lo llevó a una explanada donde se encontraban varios objetos metálicos, como un cubo de gran tamaño, y varias artesanías hechas de metal, solo había un jarrón de gran tamaño hecho de barro la cuál tenía un liquido gris.

—Muy bien Trans—dijo Sitmerk—como obviamente ya sabes yo te enseñaré a controlar el metal ¿listo?

Trans asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, primero que nada déjame decirte que yo no puedo mover el metal, se las técnicas, pero no te preocupes, se exactamente lo que tienes que hacer.

—Confió en usted.

—Excelente, lo primero que debes aprender es que el metal es un elemento muy útil en todo sentido, el metal puede moverse como cualquier elemento, pero tiene sus ventajas al igual que los demás elementos. Puede ser usado en los tres estados de la materia, en cambió la hierba no, ni el trueno. Las estructuras generalmente tienen metal, entonces siempre tendrás a tu disposición el metal. Lo primero que voy a enseñarte es a levantar un cuerpo metálico—Sitmerk extendió su brazo izquierdo—extiende tu brazo así y concéntrate en levantarlo.

Trans extendió su brazo izquierdo y notó que tenía algo marcado en la mano, lo miró y vio que era una marca de color negro con varios círculos, unos en la palma de su mano y otros que llegaban desde su muñeca, hasta su codo, los cuales tenían debajo una línea negra que llegaba hasta su codo, toda la figura tenia un estilo muy similar al de una llama.

— ¿Qué?

—Eso es la marca guardiana, es lo que te permite usar tu poder lo más que puedas, y no solo levantar objetos, sino crear diferentes cosas con tu elemento.

Trans no se enteró, pero en ese preciso momento todos los demás también les habían explicado todo sobre la marca guardiana.

—Bueno…empieza.

Trans volvió a extender su brazo y se concentró en levantar el objeto de metal. Pasaron unos minutos y Trans vio como levantó el objeto muy poco.

—Excelente—dijo Sitmerk—puedes soltarlo—Trans obedeció y el objeto cayó al piso—en un tiempo aprenderás a levantarlos más fácil, ahora te contaré sobre las técnicas del metal. Primero tendrás que aprender a mover los otros estados del metal. Solo haz lo mismo que hiciste con el objeto de metal, pero tienes que enfocarte en levantar un solo objetivo, si quieres levantar solo el líquido, concéntrate en levantar solamente el líquido, si quieres levantar dos objetos….

—Tendré que enfocarme en los dos objetos nada más—completó Trans.

—Exacto, vas aprendiendo, aunque sea lo más básico, volviendo al tema, una técnica sería convertir el metal sólido al líquido o al gaseoso, eso es algo muy complicado de hacer si es la primera vez que lo haces, pero todo depende de tu unión con los elementos.

— ¿Unión?—preguntó.

—Tienes que…—Sitmerk pensó en una forma de decirlo—ya sé…disimula que el elemento que controlas es una persona, al principio no la aceptas, como tú que no aceptaste el ser guardián.

Trans se sorprendió cuando Sitmerk dijo eso, ya que el había pensado eso desde que Alquin le dijo que era un guardián.

— ¿Cómo?

—Nosotros los maestros, tenemos la habilidad de entrar en las mentes de otras personas.

Trans se lleno de preguntas y decidió empezar por la primera que le llegó a la mente.

— ¿Cómo los protectores?

—Los protectores pueden mover objetos con la mente, transferir poder a los guardianes , leer mentes y comunicarse con ellas, e incluso crear ondas telepáticas que pueden ser muy fuertes que puedan destruir un edificio, pero nosotros solo tenemos la habilidad de comunicarnos con la mente, incluso te puedo decir que todos tus amigos les están diciendo lo mismo…tu amigo Belton preguntó que de donde aprendimos estos poderes, mientras que tu amiga Kelina está preguntando que cómo podemos concentrarnos y comunicarnos con tantos a la vez.

—A ver…respóndeme esa.

—Con años de práctica llegas a entender a tu elemento, lo que me recuerda que me volví a salir del tema, tú debes aceptar a tu elemento como si fuera tu amigo, a un amigo le tienes confianza de que hará lo que le pidas si tú eres fiel con el—Sitmerk dio una risa Trans parecía no entender por qué y lo miró con curiosidad—tu amigo Solter hizo un comentario que me dio risa, bueno si confías en tu elemento y él en ti, podrás usar esa "confianza" para controlarlo, por ejemplo…si le preguntas a un amigo que te de un objeto él te lo da, es lo que harías con el Metal, moverías los objetos o los transformarías, bueno solo los que estén hechos de metal.

Trans parecía haber entendido.

—Bueno es tiempo de empezar…me enteré de que apenas uno de tus amigos ha llegado al lugar donde va a empezar su entrenamiento.

— ¿Quién es?

—Solter… ¿quieres hablar con él?

—Si.

—Está bien solo déjate controlar, voy a entrar en tu mente para que puedas hablar con él.

Trans sintió algo en su cabeza, como una presencia que invadía toda su mente.

—Cierra los ojos, ya que no controlas este poder no podrás usarlo por ti mismo, así que siéntate e intenta meditar, yo me encargaré de lo demás.

Trans se sentó al igual que Sitmerk y solo Trans cerró los ojos. Trans pudo ver a Sitmerk incluso con los ojos cerrados, los dos estaban parados frente a frente.

—Ahora podrás comunicarte.

—Espera, ¿por qué tengo que cerrar los ojos para comunicarme con alguien y tú no?

—Te lo dije, tú no controlas este poder entonces tienes que concentrarte, en cambio, los demás maestros y yo podemos comunicarnos sin cerrar los ojos, o si queremos cerrando los ojos.

—Eh está bien.

Detrás de Sitmerk aparecieron dos figuras, una era Solter y la otra era de su maestro Sitkyrep.

—Y… ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento?—preguntó Solter.

—Va bien—Solter se sorprendió al ver que Trans le respondió, ya que pensaba que lo estaba imaginando.

—Espero que el mío vaya igual.

—Suerte.

Trans abrió los ojos y volvió a ver a la explanada donde se encontraba.

—Bueno, es hora de seguir tu entrenamiento, vuelve a levantar el cubo y después empezaremos a controlar el metal líquido y el gaseoso.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Como Sitmerk había dicho, Solter era el único aparte de Trans que había llegado a su lugar de entrenamiento junto con Sitkyrep, el lugar eran los límites de la ciudad, allí se encontraba un escudo que protegía a la ciudad del agua. Solter abrió los ojos y se paró.

— ¿No creías que funcionaría?—dijo Sitkyrep.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta...Profesor.

—No tienes que llamarme así. Empecemos, primero controlarás el agua, primero ponte la ropa que quieras.

— ¿A que te refieres?—preguntó.

—Un guardián del agua debe tener las vestimentas de un guardián del agua.

Solter no entendía a que punto llegaba esa plática.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que, si usas una vestimenta de los antiguos guardianes, te sentirás más confiado.

— ¿Y cómo es?

—Imagina esto y tu vestimenta se formará, primero un traje negro que cubra todo tu cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza.

El traje de Solter se tornó completamente negro.

—Después una armadura que proteja solo tu tórax y que solo tenga hombreras, casi lo olvido, que sean de un color azul.

La vestimenta de Solter volvió a cambiar y apareció una armadura que solo protegía su tórax y que solo tenía hombreras de un color azul.

—Guantes y botas azules—también aparecieron— y por ultimo para proteger tu cadera…cinturón azul con capa detrás.

Solter pensó que Sitkyrep no lo había explicado bien, pero hizo un intentó imaginar lo que había escuchado.

—Bueno…después podrás cambiarla a tu gusto…bien comencemos, lo primero será que puedas mover agua de este océano.

Solter miró hacia arriba y vio toda el agua que cubría la ciudad.

— ¿Cómo lo notaré?

—Primero intentaras empujar el agua, no desactivaremos el escudo de la ciudad, solo tienes que extender tus manos y enfocarte en el agua. Si te sientes confiado podrás separarla un poco del escudo, cada vez que vayas practicando, podrás mover toda el agua del océano mas grande, ¿listo?

—Espero.

Solter extendió sus manos y se enfocó en mover el agua. Los dos vieron como el agua se separó apenas unos milímetros del escudo de la ciudad, Solter cayó al piso como si hubiera sido empujado por un ser invisible.

— ¿Lo sentiste?—preguntó Sitkyrep—sentiste como te uniste al agua.

—Sentí como si me hubiera ganado el agua.

—Oye…es un océano lo que debes mover, no creas que es fácil.

Solter se levantó

—Después aprenderás a congelar el agua o evaporarla, pero antes déjame decirte algo que te ayudara con cualquier cosa que estés controlando.

— ¿Qué es?

—Una técnica muy fácil de hacer pero muy difícil de controlar, mira…pon tus puños—Solter obedeció—júntalos y ponte en una posición en la que te sientas más firme, intenta mover el agua de nuevo extendiendo tus brazos.

Solter extendió sus brazos y el agua se alejó más del escudo pero volvió a chocar con este y Solter volvió a caer.

—Cuando los extiendas, separa los dos puños como si fuera una boca abierta—Sitkyrep enseño con sus puños como tenía que hacerlo.

Solter lo hizo y pudo ver como después de mover sus puños, el agua se alejó más, pero cuando se alejó sus brazos, el agua chocó bruscamente contra el escudo, incluso más que la última vez, Solter cayó bruscamente de nuevo. Sitkyrep lo ayudo a levantarse.

—Esta técnica te deja controlar el agua que casi no necesitas concentrarte, lo difícil es dejar de controlar el agua, por que si regresas a la posición que estabas, lo que estas controlando hará lo mismo y te atacarías a ti mismo, no te preocupes, después podrás usarla con facilidad, también podrás usar partes pequeñas de agua en vez de intentar mover todo un océano.

— ¿Cómo se llama esta técnica?

—Dragón de agua— dijo— los puños representan la boca y cuando los separas es como cuando el dragón lanzaba su fuego.

—Pero no entiendo algo… ¿para que sirve si solo uso agua, vapor y hielo?

—También la puedes usar para la electricidad y la telepatía—Sitkyrep vio como Solter no entendía—¿todavía no lo sabes? los guardianes del agua también pueden controlar la electricidad, aunque en una forma no muy compleja y también un poco de telepatía... basta, después te enseñare a controlar las técnicas más difíciles del agua, como traspasar objetos sólidos, formar escudos con el agua, y la mejor de todas, transportarte de un lado al otro con el agua que se encuentra en el aire o en la lluvia.

— ¿Podrías explicarme esa?

—Con las pocas cantidades de agua que hay en el aire, tú puedes convertirte en vapor, y con estas podrás transportarte de un lugar a otro a una velocidad muy rápida, también hay otra que es crear una ola en el agua y poder usarla para transportarte, puedes subirte a ella.

Solter se entusiasmó cuando escuchó las dos técnicas y se esforzó por aprender lo más que pudo.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Los siguientes en llegar a su zona de entrenamiento fueron Daina y Rithan. Sitkas iba a enseñar a Daina, mientras que Sitokal a Rithan. Su zona era un lugar muy pequeño con asientos donde alguien se podía sentar a meditar.

Su entrenamiento fue más simple, ya que solo se sentaron y se comunicaron los cuatro juntos telepáticamente, facilitando el entrenamiento a Daina y Rithan.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Bertonem, seguido de Yala, decidieron aprender en la misma zona. Sitiara fue con Bertonem y Sitela con Yala.

Su zona era en una isla donde el piso, la mitad era de arena y la otra tierra sólida.

—La tierra y la arena—comenzó Sitiara—son muy similares…

—Yala tú controlas la arena…

—Una diferencia es que Bertonem controla todo tipo de tierra sin ningún problema, y tú tienes que separar el material para poder controlarlo.

Yala parecía no entender

—Puedes levantar una roca por unos segundos, pero para poder controlarla más tiempo solo tienes que hacerla polvo…

—Otra técnica que puedes usar Yala es que puedes convertirte a ti misma en polvo o arena, para transportarte de un lugar a otro, como Solter que puede usar el agua de la lluvia para transportarse de un lugar a otro, o también Dailnum con el aire.

—Otra cosa que pueden hacer es crear pequeños o grandes montes, Bertonem puede crear ambientes mortales para el enemigo o crear armas punzo cortantes, tú, Yala, puedes controlar desde el vidrio.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente—dijo Sitela—Yala tu intentaras separar rocas por el momento.

—Y tú Bertonem crea pequeños montes, solo para calentar.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Ahora era el turno de empezar el entrenamiento de Eomi con Sitrena y de Kelina con Sitbatel. Era en una isla con una explanada de piedra. Eomi pensó que sería para que la electricidad de un trueno no se conduzca en una estructura de metal como las de Sitnalta.

Eomi notó que a Kelina parecía gustarle Sitbatel, pero hacía como si no supiera nada.

—Las dos aprenderán el trueno…obviamente—comentó Sitbatel.

Kelina rió aunque el comentario en si no era tan gracioso.

—Lo que tienen que saber es que el trueno es un arma mortal, para ustedes y para su adversario…también, ya que el trueno es muy rápido ustedes pueden alcanzar esa velocidad…otra cosa que pueden hacer con este elemento es que…al igual que el guardián del agua, pueden usar la energía que tienen en su cuerpo para producir… ¿energía cinética? —preguntó Sitrena.

Sitbatel asintió.

—Si, energía cinética y la podrán lanzar en forma de trueno, también pueden crear truenos desde cualquier parte, y por último pueden usar el trueno también para transportarse de un lugar a otro, sólo tienen que controlarlo y lanzar uno a ustedes mismos y serán parte de este y podrán aparecer con otro trueno más.

—Sólo concéntrense e intenten formar un trueno.

Kelina y Eomi pasaron varias horas intentando lanzar truenos.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Nematria y Sitpent llegaron a su zona de entrenamiento, era un campo lleno de plantas.

Sitpent le explicó a Nematria que su elemento era uno muy útil, ya que podía entrar en las plantas para moverse más rápido de un lugar a otro, también le comentó que podía hacer crecer las plantas, hierbas y demás a un tamaño enorme y hasta moverlas como si fueran sus brazos.

— ¿Podré usar árboles también?

—Si, cualquier cosa que tú sientas que tiene…vida, que sea comparada con las plantas podrás controlarlas.

— ¿Algo más que pueda hacer?

—Puedes lanzar espinas venenosas o tranquilizantes desde tus brazos, te dije que era útil, también podrá tener una gran conexión con la naturaleza y hacer cosas increíbles como acelerar el crecimiento de una semilla, lanzar hojas como si fueran cuchillos, sanar varias enfermedades y curar heridas.

Nematria se entusiasmó e intento mover las plantas para después crear cosas más sorprendentes.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Los último en llegar a su zona de entrenamiento fueron Sitnara y Dailnum. La zona era una isla más alejada de las otras, era muy pequeña que solo cabrían diez personas en ella.

—Somos los últimos Dailnum—dijo Sitnara—así que iré al grano…el aire es un elemento que representa pureza y sensibilidad. Con él podrás crear desde una pequeña brisa hasta un tornado, podrás transformarte en aire y poder moverte más rápido a cualquier lugar que vayas…—Sitnara pensó por un momento—me acabo de dar cuenta que ninguno de nosotros les dijimos una habilidad que tienen todos en común.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Todos pueden volar.

Dailnum se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

— ¿En serio?—Sitnara asintió con la cabeza.

—Sabía que te gustaría la idea, pero hay que continuar, con el aire tu puedes saltar a grandes alturas, también tienes una habilidad muy buena, si tu llegas a tener una gran conexión con algún otro guardián, digamos por ejemplo con Solter, los dos juntos podrán crear un torbellino en el agua, o con Belton un tornado de fuego.

—Vaya—contestó sorprendido.

—Es hora de entrenar— continuó Sitnara.

Dailnum se preparó para su entrenamiento.


End file.
